


Mola Mola Blues

by orphan_account



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Extended Scene, M/M, tag to the 7th novel 'cut and run'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wolfe didn't end up breaking in his new jacket, after all.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Mola Mola Blues

**Author's Note:**

> God, I am loving _Cut and Run_ so far. The wolfeko bits are great, too. I am living.
> 
> I was thinking earlier about this scene specifically but also their banter in general in this book and then thought, _What if they were already dating?_ and then this came about. The first part (up to _"Lovely," Wolfe said under his breath._ ) is lifted from page 65 with very minor edits so I could more easily mash my and Cortez' styles together, however well that may have worked. This is the fifth novel of his I've read, and about the most I've grasped of his style is that he uses names more than I like to lmao. But, man, writing in past tense again after so long is weird.

A large white panel pulled into the marina's parking lot. "That'll be my truck," Delko said, waving them over.

"You're really going to move a two-ton fish from a wrecked boat into the back of a truck? This, I have to see."

Delko's smile turned into a grin. "Oh, you'll do more than see. You're going to help—this is a four-man job, at least."

Wolfe stared at him incredulously. "But—this is a brand-new jacket."

"Well, after today, it'll definitely be broken in. Did I happen to mention that the skin of a sunfish is as rough as a shark's?"

"No. No, you didn't."

"Don't worry about it. They have a thick layer of mucus over their entire body that pretty much protects you from the sandpapery stuff underneath."

"Lovely," Wolfe said under his breath. Louder, he said, "You know this is the jacket _you bought for me_ ," in a tone that suggested Delko should really be more concerned with the jacket's fate.

"You could take it off," Delko said with a casual shrug. The man had a point, and Delko did care—he had bought the jacket for Wolfe's birthday earlier that month, intending for it to be worn, not covered in fishy slime and forthrightly deemed unwearable by his obsessive-compulsive boyfriend—but he just couldn't resist teasing Wolfe.

Wolfe did just that, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it at Delko's face with a scowl that did little to hide his grin. Delko smoothly caught the garment with a satisfied grin of his own, and Wolfe's scowl softened. He snatched his jacket back from Delko's hands and marched with it back to the Hummer.

Wolfe returned a minute later wearing a CSI windbreaker, zipping it up over his fitted T-shirt. Delko spared a moment's disappointment that he wouldn't get to admire his boyfriend's arms—but it was for the best, really, if only so that he wouldn't have to listen to Wolfe complaining the whole ride back to the lab. Fish jokes, he didn't mind so much.

"Always come prepared!" said Wolfe. He smirked as the zipper snicked into place at his throat, and he shoved his hands smugly into the jacket's pockets.

Delko shook his head fondly and clapped his hand to Wolfe's shoulder, guiding him back belowdecks to the ship's meat locker and the waiting mola mola, the men who had arrived with the refrigerated truck following after them.


End file.
